5sosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashton Irwin/Quotes
"Your head's really fluffy!" * "Calum literally proposed to me when he asked me to be in the band. He got down on one knee. It was really romantic." * Its fine its just like a horse on fire. * "Are you a volcano? Because I lava you". * Ashton: Tadpoles are baby turtles. Luke: No, they're not, are you serious? Ashton: Dammit, they're mosquitoes, aren't they? * "Some people are sass monsters on Twitter. Like, honey, you need to chill." * "I am allergic to cats. The cat in 'Don't Stop' was actually a very small, furry human." * "Wearing green underwear today, I feel like a frog." * "I also dress up as a sexy fairy". * "I would not like to kiss a kiwi fruit." * “Remember kids: don’t get emotionally attached to a band. You’ll get pregnant and die.” * “Do I look like I know how to twerk? I’m a small blonde boy.” * “Apparently I had a boner in the acceptance video…” * “This morning I ate a huge omelette and I don’t even like eggs.” * “If things are going bad and life is tough, hang in there. Ride it out. Come out on top.” * “I’m not dating anyone. I don’t even know where I am half of the time.” * "“The best thing about being in the UK is when you wake up and hear the rain. And I love Sainsburys.” * "I've got forever and forever is fine." * "Thing I want to do before I die... ride a whale naked majestically into the sunset." * "IT'S A CHOCOLATE MILK PARTY, IT'S A CHOCOLATE MILK PARTY!" * "ITS NOT GONNA SAY HELLO, ITS A COW, LUKE!" * "Michael, you are YELLING!" * "One day someone will hug you so hard that all of your broken pieces will stick back together." * "Call the retirement village!" * "I think if you're confusing people, you're doing something different, and I love that." * "Don't you worry what the bitter hearts will say." *"Hey, don't swear!" *"Squeeze, Michael! Squeeze!" *"Ad lib that son, put some stank on it!" *"Damn it! This fucking nipple!" *"Can the two huge assholes get out of the playground?" *"It was a big ass cat." *"I just swore... You can't post this anywhere." *"Now that he's gone, we can be happy!" *"Look at this hip gyration!" *Luke- "Can you twerk?" Ashton- "No, I definitely cannot, I'm half Irish." *"You know I used to work at KFC..." *"Yeah you can just sniff it, and then accidentally put it in your mouth." *"I think I'm old now. Am I old now?" *"It's my baby. My baby flamingo." *"My dressing room is this big. How big is your dressing ROOOOOOOM? GET SOME!!!" *"And I just sit here on the hood? I don't need seatbelts or anything like that?" *"All I'm sayin' is my dance moves need to be shared with the world." *"Goodnight guys (meaning I'm going to party my ass off now)." *"Anyways, fuck yeah smart cars." *"2015: made an album, went on a world tour, released an album, world promo tour. I'd say we did as much as we could, loved it, love you all" *"When I hear people ordering a giant McDonalds order, I have the urge to cheer them on, in relation to the sheer size of their order." *"Thank you Ketchup. You make every meal 10% better..." *"Celery, you make every meal 10% worse." *"Ashton Irwin ‏@Ashton5SOS · Dec 9 *"Every time I tweet about celery, I loose 10% of my followers" *"I wanna stage dive...but I'm scared I'll crush you." *"Jiiiiiiggggllllyyyyy puuuufffff.... JIIIIIIGGGLLLLYYYYY PUUUUFFFFF!" *"Put your llamas in the air like you just don't care." *"Oh no, my identity is exposed!" Category:Quotes Category:Ashton Irwin